


just treats

by pleasurific



Series: temptation [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Babysitter Derek Hale, Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Extremely Underage, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Mention of Melissa McCall - Freeform, Mention of Talia Hale - Freeform, Rimming, Shota, Shota Stiles Stilinski, Stiles is nine, Teasing, Trick or Treating, Underage Kissing, derek is fifteen, mention of John Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 09:44:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16741639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasurific/pseuds/pleasurific
Summary: Derek didn't think he would get to see Stiles in the costume that he helped make. When John asks him to babysit and to bring Stiles and Scott trick-or-treating, his curiosity wins and he agrees.And then he gets roped into being Alfred to Stiles's Batman. Because of course he does.





	just treats

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DirtyKnots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots/gifts).



> **PLEASE READ THE TAGS CAREFULLY before reading**
> 
> Look, there are some feels. But the Explicit tag is there for a reason.

When John asks Derek if he'd be up for taking Stiles trick-or-treating, it's not a surprise. He knows that on that night the law enforcement has their hands full more so than usual, even in a relatively quiet town like Beacon Hills. 

It's a few days after a full moon, so Talia has no objections to Derek being out of the house for the evening, or even with staying over at the Stilinskis for the whole night. It's almost a given by now that Derek stays there unless it's a school night and sometimes even when it is and he's the one bringing Stiles to his school bus in the morning. 

Halloween itself is a whole different adventure though. Derek spent one of his Home Ec classes adjusting leather pants to fit Stiles's slender frame, much to the amusement of some of his classmates. Not that he minded, but once they leave the house and head to the McCalls to pick up Scott -- the boys insisted on going together and Melissa agreed since her shift overlapped with John's just enough that _she_  wouldn't be able to take them. Scott's father is the one who greets Derek at the door, already smelling of more alcohol than Derek likes, considering there's a kid in the house, but he can't exactly point it out without giving away his enhanced senses. Rafael looks mostly sober still, so Derek lets it go, knowing that Melissa will be home when he's bringing Scott back. 

Stiles's costume is, apparently, just what he wanted. He's in all black, in his mother's old leather jacket and his own tee, his legs hugged by the leather pants that Derek painstakingly fixed to fit him. Scott's in something simpler, a shop-bought Joker costume that leads the boys to immediately start pretending to fight, since they're "enemies, Derek, we have to!" as per Stiles's defense. 

He talked Derek into being a part of the whole party, too. He's wearing his good suit, a black one that Talia bought him for a wedding they were at a few months earlier, a crisp white shirt that went with it, and he has a white cloth thrown over his arm to complete the butler look. 

"He's not old enough to be Alfred," Scott pipes up when the fight is over and he and Stiles declare a tentative truce.

"He can be, he's older than us," Stiles says, narrowing his eyes as he looks Derek over the same way he did before they left the house. "And anyway, he made my costume, so he's _my_  Alfred."

Derek's heart doesn't skip at that. It doesn't. 

They go around the houses in both Scott's and Stiles's street, then hit up a few more in between. By the time Stiles declares that he's had enough and Scott is slowly flagging from the sugar drop, Derek's just about ready to get back home too, if for no other reason than to get out of the restricting shirt and suit jacket.

It has absolutely nothing to do with the fact that his evening was spent watching Stiles's round butt wrapped in tight black leather that stretched around it -- and Stiles's narrow hips -- just the right way. He absolutely doesn't want to go back to Stiles's to take the costume off of the boy. 

Only, that's exactly what's making him sigh with relief when it's time to go. 

They drop off Scott and before they're even at the end of the driveway, Stiles's sugar high wears off and he slumps against Derek's side a bit. Enough to give Derek a reason to pick him up and let him wrap his skinny arms and legs around Derek's neck and waist. 

"Tired, baby?" Derek whispers into Stiles's ear and pulls him closer, one hand on Stiles's butt cheek, the other on the boy's back. 

"Mhm," Stiles mutters, tightening his grip on Derek. 

"You shouldn't have eaten half of your treats already," Derek tells him with a chuckle. That was a little too much sugar to have in one go."

He'd like to say that he had any say in the boys attacking their spoils, but he really stood no chance since they insisted that he has to stay lurking in the shadows, as Albert doesn't get involved in the actual fighting. Derek, not wanting to interfere anyway, did just that and only stood behind them and in plain view when they were at someone's door. 

"They were good treats," Stiles says. "Some of the houses had full-size bars and one even gave out pop."

"I saw," Derek tells him, smirking. "Your dad is not going to be happy."

"He's not home anyway."

And oh, Derek is aware. As much as he's aware of the additional stretch to the pants when Stiles's legs are spread around Derek's waist the way they are, as much as he can feel the labored breathing against his own chest. 

"So, trick night, or treat night?" Derek asks once they walk past the front door and he kicks it closed behind him. 

"All the treats!" 

Stiles drops his legs down and Derek sets him on the ground. Almost immediately, the jacket flies across the hall and lands in a heap at the bottom of the stairs. Derek frowns and walks over to lift it up, then he turns around and finds himself staring at Stiles in the clothes that are still on him. In all the black, the boy looks even thinner than usual. The shirt and pants are skin-tight, Derek _knew_  this, but it's somehow more breathtaking when Stiles is right there, in the hallway, leaning against the living room door frame. His eyes are a little glazed over as his body tries to fight the energy slump but there's a quirk to his lips like he knows exactly what the sight of him is doing to Derek.

"Right, bedtime for you, mister," Derek says, trying to maintain his composure and not give away what he's thinking. 

"What?" 

All of a sudden, Stiles looks wide awake, his eyes open and looking alarmed. 

"You're falling asleep where you're standing, baby," Derek tells him as he closes the distance between them. 

Without hesitation, Stiles lifts his arms in an invitation for Derek to pick him up, a pout on his lips -- Derek smirks when he notices, now in the bright light of the house, that they're tinted dark red, probably from one of the color-releasing lollipops that Stiles was sucking on earlier. 

Derek has better things for him to suck on. 

Still, he leaves Stiles for a beat, just enough to hang up the leather jacket that Stiles tossed off, then walks back to find him standing in the hallway, hands on his waist. 

"I'm not going to bed," Stiles declares, determination flagging as tiredness continues to win its fight against his body. 

"Fine, I'll just go by myself," Derek tells him and grins. 

He watches as understanding slowly dawns on Stiles, his face changing from stormy to surprised and then his eyes light up. 

"Race you!" 

Derek doesn't have a chance to react -- the moment Stiles understands the implication of Derek's words, he thunders up the stairs. It takes a split second for Derek to start moving too, then he walks up slowly, heading right for his bedroom since he heard Stiles's loud footsteps passing right by his own door. 

"Right, sleep time?" Derek tries teasing again. 

This time, all he gets is an eyeroll and then an eyeful of Stiles's butt in the leather pants as the boy rolls over on the bed and spreads his arms and legs across it. His breathing slows and Derek wonders if Stiles will fall asleep now that he's horizontal and on the soft bed. But a moment later, Stiles turns around onto his back and starfishes on the bed. With the tightness of the clothes on him, Derek can see every curve of his small body, every crease. He sees the tiny nipple peaks, then as his eyes move down the boy's body, he doesn't miss the small bulge in the pants. 

"You should get out of those," Derek tells him, shrugging off his own jacket and dropping it in the corner of the bedroom. 

"Help me, Alfred," Stiles says, lifting his head just enough to look at Derek. "Please." 

"Oh, is that what I'm here for?" Derek teases as he moves to the bed. "To do your bidding?" 

"Alfred takes care of Batman," Stiles tells him, head back on the bed, his eyes turned to the ceiling. "When Batman comes home injured, Alfred is there to help." 

"I didn't see you get injured," Derek says.

He climbs up on the bed, kneels between Stiles's spread legs, and his palms fall on the boy's thin ankles, then he starts stroking upward. Stiles hums happily, the little bulge in his pants reacting with a twitch. 

"Maybe I should examine you thoroughly," Derek muses and watches Stiles nod eagerly. 

When Derek's hands reach Stiles's thighs, he lets them rest there for a while, circling his thumbs over the inside. He can see Stiles's hands curl into fists but the boy doesn't move otherwise, which is not a typical sight. Derek moves his hands up then, shuffling closer to Stiles's crotch, the feel of the soft leather against his palms sending sparks of arousal right to his own cock. 

"So, do you hurt anywhere?" 

Stiles frowns like he's thinking for a moment. Derek rests his hands on his small sharp hips, thumbs pointed to the center, not quite touching the leather-covered cocklet yet. 

"Here," Stiles says eventually and he lifts his hands to his chest, covering the peaks of his nipples. 

Derek grins and lifts his hands from Stiles's hips, then braces them on the bed as he leans over Stiles. He bends down and nudges Stiles's hand away with his nose, then places a soft kiss on one of the nipples through the fabric. Stiles's back arches a little, but only a fraction, then he slumps back against the bed. Derek can smell the sweat from all of Stiles's running around, but also the curiosity and arousal as he kisses the other nipple moments later. 

When Stiles moves his hands again, it's to grab the bottom of the tee and tug it up, scrunching it just above the two perky nipples, hard and dark against his pale chest. Derek lets his eyes rake over the expanse of skin for a while, then he bends down again, takes one of the nipples between his lips and sucks, his cock twitching when Stiles lets out a gasp. 

"Better?" Derek asks a little while later when he moves his mouth from the nipple and looks at it, admiring how puffy and red his sucking made it. 

"Mhm," Stiles hums and nods. "The other one."

"Demanding, are we?" Derek asks, but he's already switching to the other side of Stiles's chest, lips repeating the same motion as before on the other nipple. 

Stiles's body keeps arching into it, his hips thrusting up against air. Eventually, Derek leaves the nipple be and he moves his lips down, brushing soft kisses into Stiles's chest until he gets to the bellybutton. There, he stops and pokes his tongue out, letting it dip inside and he chuckles when Stiles wiggles underneath him. 

"So, any more pain I should know about?" Derek asks. 

The response he gets is Stiles jerking his hips up. Derek nods and moves down, then instead of moving his hands, he uses his teeth to pull the pants down over Stiles's cocklet, brushing his nose against it as he moves the fabric out of the way. Stiles moans quietly at the touch and Derek's own cock twitches in response. When the pants -- with a little help from Stiles who tugs the back of them past his butt -- are on the boy's thighs and out of the way, Derek bends down and licks over the small cock. it's not fully hard, not the way Derek's gets, but it's not flaccid either. Derek runs his tongue over it a few times, then wraps his lips over the tip and sucks, listening to Stiles's yelp that quickly fades into a whimper as his cocklet twitches. 

"Is this helping?" Derek asks when he pulls his mouth away. 

Stiles nods eagerly and pushes his hips up, his hands back on his tiny nipples and pinching them softly. Derek whimpers at the sight and moves back to the cocklet, mouthing on the soft skin from the tip down to the base, then he continues lower. He slides off the bed and tugs Stiles closer until his legs are hanging off the edge, then he dips his head down to Stiles's crotch again and dips his tongue towards the boy's balls, right between his thighs. Stiles can't really part them enough to allow Derek to move lower, constrained as they are by the pants around them. When Stiles realizes this, he lifts his knees and bends them, bracing his feet on the edge of the bed, exposing his crack to Derek's view and reach. When Derek licks along it, Stiles whimpers and his pucker twitches just enough to get Derek's attention.

"In here?" Derek asks as he peeks up from between Stiles's legs, just able to see his face below the line of the pants' waistband.

There's a hum and then a nod, then Stiles puts his hands on his shins and tugs his legs closer to his chest. This way, the pants are obscuring Derek's view of the boy's face, but his hole is open and clenching around nothing, just waiting for Derek's mouth. He grins and dives in, licking and sucking on the rim, watching Stiles's cocklet twitch right on his eye level. He feels the hole tense and then try to relax, like it's trying to suck his tongue in. Derek circles the tip of his tongue around the opening then he dips it inside just a fraction, enough for Stiles to whimper and his rim to tighten around the intrusion. He doesn't try to go too far inside, the hole is still tight and as much as it's trying to open up to his tongue, Stiles is also quite tense and Derek wants nothing less than to hurt him. 

His own cock is throbbing in his pants so he reaches down and opens his fly, then wraps his hand around his length and strokes in the same rhythm as he's thrusting the tip of his tongue into Stiles's hole. 

Just when he's close, when his balls start throbbing, Stiles whines and wiggles, then tenses and his cocklet dribbles a few drops onto his bare stomach. The scent hits Derek's nose a fraction of a second later and he grips the base of his cock tighter to hold off his own orgasm. Instead of letting himself come, he licks one last stripe up Stiles's crack, then he gets off the floor and pries Stiles's fingers off his legs, letting them fall off the edge of the bed, the pants not allowing them to spread far enough. 

Stiles's hair is a mess where he was obviously tossing his head against the sheets, his face is flushed and his eyes are glazed over and almost glowing. Derek rakes his eyes over the exposed parts of the boy's pale skin, framed by the pants just on top of his knees and the shirt above his nipples. Then he reaches for his cock again and strokes once, then again, then watches as Stiles's tongue slips out and runs over his red lips. Derek moans quietly and his balls draw up, his cock throbbing as he spurts come all over Stiles's crotch and chest, a little even onto the black shirt. Stiles grins and reaches down, making Derek's cock throb hard through the aftershocks of his orgasm when he scoops up some of the come and brings it to his mouth. When Stiles sucks his fingers clean, he grins and reaches right back down for more.

"Like that treat, baby?" Derek asks, breathless. 

"Mhm. Better than the sweets," Stiles says through the fingers in his mouth. 

Derek can't help it, he leans down, braces himself on the bed above Stiles, pulls his fingers out of his mouth and kisses him, moaning at the mix of taste on the boy's lips, the combination of sugar, Derek's come, and _Stiles_. 

"Good Halloween?" Derek asks a moment later when he's done tasting Stiles's mouth.

"The best," Stiles replies, grinning. "Now, can we go watch a scary movie?" 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr](https://pleasurific.tumblr.com/) too!


End file.
